Winnie's Horrible Life
by Pinkarray
Summary: A hatefic about how Winnie's idiocy leads to some bad reputation.


I got on stage and yelled, "Winnie is not a likeable person; she pampers my brother, Eggs. She undressed him, how inappropriate! She polished his nails – oh, don't forget, she washed him! And then she dressed him in new clothes. She is not a nice person; just because he's a troll-like boy doesn't mean that she should do those things. Instead, she could've told him what to do. Why didn't Eggs hide his body and resent what to do when 11-year-olds don't like to be pampered? How stupid! She's an idiot!"

The crowd went insane and hurt her. Lord and Lady Portley-rind were trying to stop the crowd from causing any more mayhem but they just ran over them.

"Mommy! DADDY!" yelled Winnie, shrieking.

"Wait, wait! No, I'm sorry." Said Eggs softly, blushing.

Winnie screamed. I took her clothes off and washed her, polished her nails, dressed her, and everything she did to Eggs.

"Please help me!" screamed Winnie.

"Please don't do this to her." Eggs said, trying to stop me.

"No, you undressed and did all this to Eggs, now it's time for me to do this to you!" I screamed.

"No! MOMMY, DADDY, HELP!" shrieked Winnie.

"That suit on Eggs was poorly made, anyway!" yelled me.

"Why won't you shut up?" asked Winnie.

I beat her down and threw her everywhere.

"No, no! Please, stop it, please!" screamed Winnie.

"It was poorly made! It was poorly made!" I screamed, stomping her.

"I'm sorry." Said Eggs.

I jumped on her, screaming, "Why'd you have to do this to Eggs? Why? I wish you would get burnt and faint from a punching glove by Snatcher!" yelled me.

"No, no, no. Please stop. Calm down." said Eggs.

"No! You got this! I don't know why this sick man did this to you, but I wonder if somebody would come over here and do this to her or I would! You should've resented her from pampering you, you stupid, overly nice boy!" yelled me.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm a troll and I didn't know what to do." said Eggs. He felt empty, like he was about to cry. "I just want my friend back!" he yelled.

"She don't need to be safe!" yelled me. Then, I got back on stage and yelled, "She's so childlike, too! And I hate her! Like when she said "and then… kaboom! He explodes into a hurricane of yuck" or something, using my favorite words! Frack her! I'm sick of her! That forgettable frackhead! Stop saying that! Why can't Eggs be on the sage with you? Go be on the stage, Eggs, and tell them about Snatcher and the boxtrolls; and stop having Winnie's sign up! Go find it and smash or something!"

As the crowd looked for it and smashed it and broke the sign, Winnie sniffed and cried.

"Why are you doing this? She already said it –"

"Just get in there! So that you can retell the story and let them know that you should've got on stage, you introvert!" I yelled.

Eggs got on stage and embarrassingly repeated what she said. He was about to cry and ran off the stage halfway.

"One day, there's going to be another Snatcher and his henchmen here to do the same things to you!" I yelled to Winnie.

I beat the girl up more and yelled, "Stop hugging Eggs, Frackie! You can't jump up and hug Eggs, Frackie! He's mine! Eggs don't let her jump up and hug you, fight! I thought she wasn't hugging him! NO!"

"Why should I fight?" questioned Eggs.

'Because you're a baby and she hugged you, that frackhead! I can't remember much about her off the top of my head, that frackhead!" I screamed. I turned to Winnie, "And don't talk about fathers! HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT FATHERS? AND YOU SHOULD'VE LEFT EGGS ALONE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SAY TAHT THEY RAISE YOU, DARN IT! I WANT TO SEE YOU AS A BABY, NOT EGGS!"

"Stop it! Please help!" Winnie screamed.

"No, you stupid kid! Stop being so stupid and saccharine!" yelled me. "He is not a pickpocket, you idiot! Stop having that coin land on his nose, you idiot! He can't buy anything! And you said you didn't want somebody to give away money but you give one for Eggs? Eggs, why can't you ever fight back?" asked me.

"Because I wanna be nice to people." Said Eggs.

"Well, you can't be nice to people all the time! Start fighting back!"

"No!"

Me and Eggs continued to argue. "Just please don't hit Winnie." He said.

"No!" yelled me.

 **A/N's Note: I know, guys, I feel bad for her, but I have wrote stories like this before for humor and I just got so emotional that I decided to write this up.**


End file.
